The purpose of this study is to: 1) Determine the ability of administering FLT3L to expand dendritic cells in vivo; 2) Determine the toxicity and immunogenicity of escalating doses of dentritic cells administered to lung and colon cancer patients; 3) Assess potential efficacy of dendritic cell vaccination in lung and colon cancer patients.